1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for encoding and decoding coefficients generated by transforming an image from a pixel domain to a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding an image, an image of a pixel domain is transformed to a frequency domain and then is encoded to compress the image. Discrete cosine transform (DCT) is a well-known technology used to compress audio/video (AV) data. In recent years, many attempts to find more efficient coding methods have been made. In audio coding, parametric coding performs better than DCT and, in two-dimensional (2D) data, Karhunen Loeve transform (KLT) has a minimum bit size but has a large overhead size.